Gekokujō: A Mount&Blade Story
by Mister Bombastic
Summary: Staniel, former Count of the Kingdom Swadia, now lives life day to day as a common mercenary. That is until he meets an excited Merchant willing to pay him to visit a land faraway east, simply called Wakoku. In this new island, the old world of Calradia will be forgotten, and the wars of the Samurai will put Staniel to the test. Japan-based canon divergence, semi SYOC! Rated M
1. Chapter 1

His horse let out a horrible cry as it fell over, blood gushing out of its neck from the large slash. Staniel was nearly crushed under the beast, wiggling his way out and bringing out his sword for the next blow. He saw a brawny soldier bring up his greatsword ready to crash on top of Staniel. Staniel's arm was too weak from slicing, he couldn't bring it to block fast enough. This was the end.

A crossbow bolt suddenly impacted in the soldier's mouth, tearing it open as he gurgled a cry and quickly keeled over. Staniel looked around the battle before him. Men were crying out as they died or lay dying, horses neighing desperately before finally giving out on the floor. Blood and excrement was soaked through the colored coats and aketons of soldiers around him. He saw the familiar coat of arms of King Harlaus' men slowly drawing behind him, away from the battle.

"Harlaus?" Staniel lifted his sword and blocked an incoming blow, kicking the attacker back and stabbing him. Behind the wall of horses and men, he saw Harlaus' signature armor slowly become more unnoticeable. "Harlaus, where are you going?! Harlaus, Don't leave me here!"

King Harlaus rode back away from the battle with his guard of knights. Count Montewar soon rode by, covered in blood and cuts. "My lord, the battle is lost. There's no more reason to stay for the slaughter," he explained. "The others lords are already pulling back now."

King Harlaus looked upon the battle. The Khergits were gaining more momentum. "Is everyone accounted for then?"

"All but Count Staniel's warband, your majesty," Count Montewar urged him to leave. "He is of lesser birth, you know this already."

"We shouldn't leave him behind, he's done more than—"

"My lord, he is nothing but a scheming mercenary!" He argues. "He hardly has any more importance than manpower, we can get more men from a more useful noble!"

King Harlaus looked back at the fight, before an arrow whizzed by his horse. Followed by other arrows. "I better not regret this decision, Montewar. I quite frankly have no more patience for the scheming of you and the other lords," King Harlaus turned, rising away. "Tell our men to retreat, this battle is lost."

Staniel screamed for help as the Khergits began to surround him. His men desperately tried to circle for defense, as the Khergits started to slay his men to pieces. Staniel looked in awe as he saw the rest of the Swadian warband leave. His men slowly swallowed into the gaping mouth of the Khergit savers and spears, as he desperately fought them off.

"Harlaus you son of a bitch! Harlaus!"

He was cut off as the crowd surrounded him closer. "Harlaus!"

* * *

Traditional music filled up the space around the tavern. A slow night at the tables called for a calm and gentle tone, not upsetting the little amount of people hanging about the bar. The barmaid collected empty mugs and urged a tip or two from the drinking patrons.

She came up to a man who sat in the corner of the room, snoring softly into his arms surrounded by empty mugs. The barmaid frowned and shrugged him harshly. "Wake up you drunkard!"

"Stop shaking me woman," the man grumbled, shrugging her off, "there's a few more denars if you let me sleep alone."

"And where's the denars you already owe from the food and drinks?" She questioned.

"I'll pay them once I get some denars," The man grinned at her, "I just need to get some sleep."

The barmaid looked over to the barkeep. Barkeep nodded without them saying a word and motioned his security to the table.

"Ugh, why couldn't you just left me alone," the man roused up, stumbled to his feet and hiccuped. The bouncer was larger than him, he thought.

_Much larger_. This wasn't going to be a fair fight

"I've had my fair of fighting, and I have to tell you," he brought up his finger and twistedly poked the bouncer in the chest. "I've taken out guys a lot bigger than you."

He doesn't remember much after that, other than being thrown out of the bar coughing up his drinks for that night, before being hit by his sword still stuck in its sheath. "Ow, that hurt! Terrible customer service. Everyone will know that Staniel of the kingdom of Swadia will—"

"Away with you vile beggar, before we get the guard and hang you! Should've known that some Swadian pig would think everything is free." The barmaid yelled, before the door was closed.

Staniel stood up and stumbled straight, before laughing at the door. "Oh yeah? Well I'm not even Swadian! Choke on that you… you miserable witch."

Staniel mood shifted as he looked down at his sword. Smooth leather, bonded by metal bindings bearing his former house. He picked it up and settled it back on his hip, walking away from the tavern before turning to an alley. He vomited whatever left was in his gut into a pile of garbage. Staniel swiped his mouth from leftovers on his beard, then he heard laughing.

"Well well well," he heard a rough voice say. "Seems like we got someones who's a little lost."

"Please, let me go. I have nothing to offer," he heard another voice say. The person was scared, obviously not used to threats. Staniel recovered himself and ventured into the alley, going into another corner that showed two ruffians and a trapped townsman.

"That's a crock of shite, them clothes tell me and my mate that you're probably carrying a heavy purse," he saw the two thieves laugh. "We'll help ease the weight."

"No, it's all I have to pay for my business. I'll be ruined!"

"Tough luck, hand it over!" The thief pulled out a dagger from his cloak, holding it close to the townsman. The other looked around and tapped his partners shoulder to alert him of Staniels presence.

"Hello gentlemen, fine night for a mugging isn't it?" Staniel grinned, motioning to the clear sky.

"Piss off, unless you want some steel in ya guts." The thief threatened. The other one brought out a short sword.

"Eh, I'm pretty full from ale and wine. You Vaegir type have pretty decent drinks." Staniel suppressed a burp from said drinks. "Now then, let that man go freely and you won't need to pick up your teeth from the ground."

"That so? Well, me and my mate would like to see you try!"

The man with the short sword lunged at him. Staniel quickly unsheathed his sword and parried him, bashing his hilt into the thief's teeth. The thief fell over grasping a bloodied mouth as little cluttering was heard from fallen teeth. His partner growled and attacked Staniel with a lunge.

Staniel quickly shifted to his left and brought a knee to his stomach. The thief toppled over and clutched his abdomen closely before Staniel brought his boot to his face, knocking out a not-so-pearly tooth. He grabbed the thief's coarse hair and lifted it to his face. "It could've been easier, now leave while I'm in a good mood."

He threw him back to the floor, the two thief's scrambling to their feet with bloody mouths and running off. Staniel smiles victoriously as he began to dry heave.

"Ah, I…" the saved man looked with confusion as he saw him expel nothing. "Thank you for help, you just saved my whole expenditure!"

"It, it was no problem, uh..."

"Grindel."

"Grindel, yes." Staniel braced himself on his knees. "You… don't happen to have a room open?"

"Uh, yes! I do indeed have a room in my home, you can stay there and recover from your sickness."

"Good, I thank—_HUUUURGGEHH!_"

Grindel grimaced. He stepped over the mess and threw Staniel's arm over his shoulder. "I'll help you there."

Staniel chuckled. "Yes, please do."

* * *

Grindel's house was cozy. Well, anything was cozy to Staniel at the moment. He woke up with the sun already casting its rays into the window. Staniel's head throbbed violently, maybe if he had another drink it'll subside.

He shifted himself off the straw bed and stood up, wobbling himself over to the living room where he saw Grindel carving an apple.

"Ah, you're awake! Finally." Grindel said, putting his things down. "Come, sit here and get something to eat."

Staniel sat down and looked curiously at the man, watching him pour out a soup from a burning cauldron. He had to admit, it smelled pretty damn good. Grindel put the bowl in front of him. "Ah, thank you."

"Of course, you saved me last night! It's the least I can do." Grindel smiled.

"Ah yes well, once I'm finished with your food I'll be on my way."

"About that, after what I saw last night I simply must ask," Grindel continued. "You were once a soldier, yes? No way a simple villager can wield a blade so expertly."

"Some time ago, yes."

"And are you tied down to any lords or kings at the moment?"

"No," Staniel was getting suspicious. "What's with the questions?"

"I'm just seeing your availability," Grindel got up and brought out a small chest full of chattering Denars. He placed them on the table. "I'll pay handsomely for your services in this little venture I'm partaking. 5000 denars upfront, another 2500 when the job is done."

"And what kind of job is that?"

"Security is all. You'll be with me and a crew of others to find new opportunities outside of Calradia."

"Where do you plan to go? There isn't much other land known."

"Oh, but there is," Grindel got up and motioned Staniel to follow him. "Come here."

Staniel followed him to the attic of his home. They walked down the stairs, lit by the sun from the outside. There, in the center of the attic, was a full set of strange looking red armor, accompanied by thin swords and a taunting mask. It was made up of some strange material Staniel hadn't seen in Calradia before.

"What is this, some type of armor?"

"Precisely, it is armor belonging to a people many miles from here."

Staniel walked around the strange set of armor and picked up the sword it had. It was extremely light, easy to handle. He took a practice slice through the air and it whizzed like it was cutting the air in half. Dangerously sharp, he thought. This was designed by a master craftsman. "I see, you're interested in how they made the blades so… unique."

"Imagine, selling a sword that can match the lightness and speed of this blade, while also carrying the strength of a Great Sword. It'll mean money in these empty pockets."

"That's great and all but," he put the sword down. "How do you know where this place is? I've never seen armor or weaponry like this all over Calradia and back."

Grindel grinned madly. "That's the exciting part. This little adventure we'll have to find the land."

He went off to a corner and dug through some things before finally bringing out a scroll. "In Khergit lore, there exists a few lands east of the Vaegirs and the Khanate, as some Noyans of the Khergits come from. There's the land of beyond that, that only the oldest and experienced Steppe nomad knows. This armor is from that land, or rather, that isle across this continent of ours."

Staniel looked a little incredulous at Grindel, checking out the Khergit script of the scroll. "And what do they call this isle?"

"_Wakoku_. It's the land of the rising sun, as its neighbors call it. The things they know and could forever change how Calradia does trade and war. We can open new possibilities—"

"And how will we even get there, hm?"

"Ah, there are old Khergit trade routes that lead to the sea far from here, and a river connecting to the sea on the very borders of the mountains east of the Vaegirs and Khanate. I've already hired a crew of Nord seamen and a few mercenaries from here and there. I just needed a man who knows how to deal with Nobility and such."

"So your first impression of me, when I was in a drunken stupor and vomiting all about, was that I was good with nobility?"

"Of course," he smiled knowingly. "Who else could have risen through King Harlaus' ranks so easily, Count Staniel?"

Staniel grimaced at the name. "So, you know who I was."

"Yes, I do. It's why I was happy to see that you saved me. I've been tracking you for some time. After what I heard about the battle—

"Don't bring it up old man, if you want me to lead your little mercenary crew while you hassle… whoever these people are then fine." Staniel shoved the scroll into Grindels chest. "I think it's about time I left Calradia anyways."

Grindel smiled weakly now, watching Staniel leave the attic towards the room he stayed. He grabbed the scroll and held it close, talking to himself. "Trust me Staniel, you'll not regret this. Once we sail, we'll all be what we deserved to be."

* * *

**A/N: Welcome to my story! I hope you enjoyed this prologue for what's to come! Recently been on a Mount&Blade binge and felt inspired to write a story based off the Samurai armor easter egg in the base game and the massive Gekokujō mod for the game which lets you play in Feudal Japan. Of course it's not actually Japan, but like the factions in M&B, based off the kingdoms and countries of the time. And if you're knowledgeable, the Mongols invaded Japan around 1270 AD, just a little bit before the timeline for M&B, 1250 AD. And since the Khanates are basically just the Mongolian Empire… I have an excuse for using them as a means to Wakoku (that's just an old name for Japan from like 200 AD, because I'm unoriginal)**

**Here's a little twist too. You can submit a character to be part of the mercenary group that was mentioned! It's not a formal SYOC, so there's no application or specific rules. I just ask you provide a basic profile of name, biography, personality, appearance, and choice of weapons through PM! The detailed the better!**

**Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

The river was wide and dark, gentle in the current as their ships lulled into the lands beyond the mountains. Staniel watched along the river as the trees and reefs of the land slowly morphed into different environments. Behind him, several more ships followed, all bearing the banner of the Merchant's Guild banner, the Rothbar Company.

The locals around the river were helpful, as they continued their journey, providing the supplies they need and the way east. They didn't seem particularly as advanced as the Calradians, but they made by. Staniel and his crew were made to stay back on the ships. Not as a safety precaution, but rather a close and threatening security if it should arise to blows.

Staniel dressed in a mishmash of armor. He wore a sturdy lamellar coat, with mail and padding underneath. His helmet was veiled, seemingly to be a Sarranid/Vaegir hybrid. He was known to recruit soldiers from various nations when he was a lord, it's not surprising he'd have some inspiration from the cultures.

It wasn't long until a thick Nordic accent chimed in. "You know, I don't understand why he doesn't bring us along the shoreline if he wants us to look threatening."

Staniel turned his head and saw Fenri Nilsson place himself next to him, resting his arms on the rail.

"We're a gentle reminder, Fenri," Staniel noted, pointing towards the merchants offering some Calradian goods for the locals. "That they aren't here for violence, only trade. If the trouble arises, then they know we have a show of force."

"How'd you figure that out?" Nilsson scoffed.

"It's what the nobility used to do with peasants all the time, something to remind them what we can do without razing the damn village," Staniel sighed, crossing his arms. "I've noticed that they seem to be taking every chance to spread trade. I doubt that this _Wakoku_ Grindel spoke of is actually of use to us."

"Considering that these lands seem mostly steppe tribes, maybe we'll find a more civilized one in this Wakoku. Grindel showed me the armory they made, I wouldn't mind having those blades."

With that, Fenri left Staniel to stare at the exchange happening on the shore. With pleased expressions, the merchants went back on the rowboat and began to head back to the main ships.

More time passed, the lands becoming more and more untamed. There was no sign of people in the land, besides what seemed to be little hamlets of people who looked similar to the Khergits in their appearance. Staniel didn't wear his armor during a regular passing, instead wearing a simple blue tunic. The others around him were similar, wearing coats and shirts for cool weather.

Grindel excitedly looked out to the people with a smile, an apple in hand. "We are getting close, our Khergit guides say that these lands eventually lead to the sea. We are in the presence of the Goreo. They are an independent nation they hear."

"And why not trade or make our business in these lands?"

"Ah, the Wakoku are simply more advanced in their smithing abilities. They have resources not found anywhere else in this world," Grindel peeled his apple. "Trust me, these people are not a problem."

"I hope so," Staniel muttered. "I truly do."

"Once we land, you'll get your reward. Our denars are only worth its weight on the hours it's made on."

Staniel gave him a look and Grindel nodded goodbye. The boats were still moving ever so slowly with the current. Even the crew of the ship seemed to be lazily going on about, with the growing day without any change of the land.

He played with his sword, unsheathing it and placing it in his hands. The bastard sword was old, used from months of long sieges and battles. Despite being a well made sword, the wares of war had made it look aged and brittle. Staniel couldn't count how many lives fell at the end of his blade, all for greedy men and their fantasies of uniting Calradia under their banner.

The familiar voice of Fenri spoke again. "Ah, admiring the craftsmanship of the sword or pondering on bittersweet memories?" He smiled, crossing his arms.

"The latter," Staniel plainly put. "It's more salt than sugar."

"There's no shame in that. As warriors it's healthy to ponder on what you fight for and why you do the things you've done. I did it to survive from the world, others do it for power," Fenri smirked as he sat next to Staniel. "What did you fight for?"

Staniel looked upon his sword one more time. What was the reason he came to Calradia in the first place? Follow in his family's footsteps, die in a long-forgotten battle for whatever noble declared himself king? For gold and land?

Was it for a dream where there was no more fighting? Maybe that was it, unifying everyone under a banner. No matter who was hurt, betrayed, or gained. Maybe that was it...

Staniel sighed, sheathing the sword. "I'll tell you when I find out.

The river was exceptionally widened as they neared the delta. If one looked from the crows nest, they could see all the smaller rivers and streams slowly spread over like vines on a wall, all leading up to the ocean. Here there was no people, only wilderness and marshes.

A sailor walked up to Grindel as he admired the view from the side. "Milord, we believe that the sea is only a few hours away, judging by the waters."

"Yes, finally," Grindel beamed. "We're near the ocean. I can practically taste the salt."

The delta slowly morphed into a darker blue, the marshy land that surrounded now turning into a deep rich beach that was swallowed by the sea. A single native fisherman, pulling his boat into shorelooked at the ships in awe, the ships now entering the ocean. The mast was opened fully, the wind blowing in their favor as it pushed them out to the sea. Staniel looked back at the shoreline as the sped through the open water.

Calradia was behind him now, literally. Whatever this ocean and island just so close to them was now only a moon away.

Whatever lay ahead, Staniel thought, has to be different.

It has to.

* * *

"Another _daimyo_ has declared himself independent, _Shogun-Sama_."

The hesitance of the messenger's voice caused a scowl to appear on Shogun Ukawa. His stocky body grew tense as the messenger started to look visibly nervous. "Who is the _daimyo_?"

"Lord Norogumi, of the Kawano prefect."

"Typical," Ukawa rubbed his eyebrows. "I give him an ounce of actual power and he thinks he's above me. Send to him that if he ever crosses my allies or I his head will be my sword hilt."

"Y-yes, _Shogun-sama._ I'll send the message now." The messenger scurried out of the room.

"Everyone else out," he simply muttered. The crowd of geishas, advisors, and others slowly drained out of the palace room. All except for one man who stood out in appearance. He was aging, with thinning hair and light eyes, a scrounging beard covering his face. A foreigner, from the farthest reaches of the world. Savo, his name was, from somewhere called Calradia. "_Savo-San_, I am anxious to start our lesson."

"Of course _Shogun-sama_, let us switch over to Calradian." Savo smiles. He brings out a scroll and some ink for the lesson, bringing out a table for the two of them to start. Ukawa seated himself in front of Savo and grabbed the thin brush, painting out the alphabet so common in Calradia.

"Do you think anyone back in your home know of the message you left behind, Sir Savo?"

"Hopefully not," he smirked to himself, pulling out tarot cards and beginning his lesson once again. "The people in Calradia are bloodthirsty, worse than the Steppe horde that attacked this land many years ago."

"Before we were even existing," Ukawa chuckled, studying the letters he made. Savo handed him a card depicting a horse, and Ukawa wrote _horse_ in thick strokes. "I still believe that Calradian warriors would help my cause in these rebellions I've been having."

"I doubt there are clever minds left to understand the passageway from Calradia, Shogun. It's best we'd forget the whole thing."

Ukawa scowled in disappointment, writing down _sword_ at another card. "I don't like your switch in opinion, Savo. You were eager to have more foreigners come to Wokaku."

"Then I realized how savage our people were," Savo said, suddenly feeling a tinge of pain in his side, the scar reminding itself its presence. "It's much more civilized here, and it should stay as such."

Suddenly the doors burst open with a frantic messenger, carrying a scroll of importance. He quickly bowed with the scroll out in his hands. "Shogun-sama, forgive me of the intrusion but this requires your utmost attention!"

Ukawa stood up and walked over to the messenger quickly grabbing the scroll from his palms. "Leave us, now!"

The messenger quickly bolted to the door. Ukawa untied the ribbon and read the message, his face contorting into a series of emotions. Savo could only guess what the message said.

* * *

The sand crunches evenly underneath his heavy greaved boot. Staniel felt even, balanced after long weeks on the water. It is not much different here than it is in Calradian lands. The grass was green and fresh, the morning fog slowly rolling away from the sea shore. There was strange looking boats docked in the shallows, the beach seemingly empty.

That was until, Staniel saw cowering fishermen in front of him.

They were short, tanned and cooked brown from years of work. He towered over them, his hand firmly stayed on the hilt of his sword, in case they decided to be brave but that wasn't the only reason. The rest of the crew began unloading their things, setting camp further into the beach.

Grindel looked dazed, as if he finally found his true purpose in life. Staniel's focus wasn't on the fishermen, or the crew of the ship unloading. No, it was focused on the band of armored horses and banners watching silently, on the top of a hill facing the beach.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, long wait huh? Well I've been busy, military life is more of importance than writing at this point of my life. Anyways, enjoy this chapter! I Know it's short but I hope you guys like it.**


End file.
